San Valentin en Ninjago
by MelBg14
Summary: Alerta de Spoiler! KaixSkylar


**Alerta de Spoiler! Perdónenme por Spoliarlos **

Una tarde muy hermosa el ninja del Fuego se encontraba ansioso por la visita que iba a tener hoy, Skylar lo iba a visitar y al mismo tiempo le iba a enseñar a Kai, a patinar.

Hola, chicos están aquí.- Una voz se escucho desde el patio delantero, la cual Kai reconoció fácilmente, Skylar había llegado, Kai al escuchar su voz fue a saludarla.

Hola Kai, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, y al parecer nos has cambiado.- Skylar sorprendida de ver que Kai seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de siempre, con su cabello alborotado, y el mismo traje con el que había llevado al Torneo de Los Elementales, pero será que su personalidad seguía siendo la misma.

Que tal Skylar, me alegra verte parecer Skylar no noto cambios en Kai, pero el sí en ella, ya no traía puesto su traje ninja, y se veía diferente a la que era antes, Kai noto cambios en ella, pero no podía descifrarlos- Pasa, eres invitada a mi humilde morada, siéntete como en casa.

Gracias.-Skylar noto como Kai se portaba amable con ella, por la razón de que ella aun recuerda de que el está enamorado de ella y, ella de él.

Kai le sirvió una taza de té a Skylar y uno para él, se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa, y comenzó una corta conversa con ella.

¿Y donde están los demás?- Pregunto ella al notar la ausencia de los demás ninjas.- Salieron hace una hora, dijeron que tenían asuntos que resolver, y que regresarían pronto.- Explico Kai.

Y que ha sido de ti, tu vida, que es lo que haces ahora que tu padre ya no está.- Pregunto Kai, Skylar bebió un sorbo de su te.- Desde que mi padre desapareció, tuve que encargarme del negocio familiar, con todo el trabajo que tengo, no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar.- Suspiro.- Pero en gran parte me siento un poco bien y algo mal de saber que mi padre ya no está conmigo, pero con todo lo que hizo es mejor que el este lejos de Ninjago.- Se levanto.- Y bien, aparte de que me invitaras a charlar, también mencionaste que querías que yo te enseñara a patinar, cierto?.- Kai asintió.- Entonces que esperamos, por lo que pude observar en el torneo, necesitas mucha práctica para patinar como Jay, o poca para que patines como Lloyd o yo.- Los dos buscaron sus patines, salieron al patio de atrás donde el suelo es plano.

Los dos comenzaron a patinar, una que otras veces Kai terminaba en el suelo, eso hacía que Skylar soltara una risita a cada momento que Kai se caía.

A la segunda vuelta Skylar sujetaba a Kai de las manos, tratando de equilibrar a Kai, poco a poco Kai fue aprendiendo, y mientras más practicaba mejor patinaba.

Comenzó a atardecer, y Kai ya sabía perfectamente como patinar, así que comenzó a patinar también que supero a Jay (XD) Skylar estaba a punto de retirarse del lugar, hasta que Kai la agarro de la mano, y comenzaron a patinar, como un baile, Skylar estaba sorprendida por esta acción de Kai, observo el rostro del chico y vio como un pequeño rubor se comenzó a formar en el rostro del chico, ella al igual sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kai, y el sobre la cintura de ella, se detuvieron por un momento, se acercaron lentamente hasta unir sus labios en un solo beso, se separaron al escuchar aplausos detrás de ellos.

Chicos, a qué hora llegaron.- Kai se sorprendió al ver a todos reunidos, y sintió como se volvía a sonrojar.- Llegamos minutos antes de que te dieras cuenta.- Dijo Cole.- Awww, que hermoso mi hermano se enamoro.- Detrás de Cole apareció Nya, totalmente maravillada al ver a los dos juntos tomados de la mano, Skylar al notar eso soltó rápidamente del agarre entre ella y Kai.

Bueno yo tengo que volver a casa, adiós Kai, fue un gusto volverlos a ver chicos.- La joven se dirigió al lugar seguido del ninja rojo.-Hey Skylar que te parece si mañana salimos a cenar los dos?.- Pregunto Kai.- Es una buena idea, nos vemos mañana.- Skylar tenía la intención de abrazarlo, pero Kai se le adelanto y la beso.

Al día siguiente los dos pasaron un Feliz Sanvalentin en el Restaurante de Fideos de Chen, y luego salieron a caminar por el parque, en donde se encontraron a Cole con Seliel, Jay con Nya, Zane, Lloyd, el Sensei Wu y Misako, Zane había preparado una merienda deliciosa, y Lloyd molestaba a los chicos y su pareja, pasándola un buen dia de Sanvalentin.

Fin.

**Holis! Pues se me ocurrió una idea de crear un fanfic de Ninjago para Sanvalentin de Kai y Skylar,pue me encanta esa pareja ^^. Bueno creo que eso es todo.**

**Bye bye, y espero sus rewies, aunque sea unito.**

**Chau.**


End file.
